The love of a Dad
by hotxhotguy
Summary: Zero Kiryuu thought that after his parents death, no one will give him a love that a person receives from his parents. The feelings became worse when he was kicked out by Cross and Yuuki. He thought he has a rotten luck. However, then he meet a man who looked older version of himself, Dante Sparda. And Dante will change it. A Vampire Knight and Devil May Cry story. Bashing warning.
1. Chapter 1

Zero Kiryuu knew he was alone after his parents death, but today he felt alone more than anything else. He watched sadly as two little twin boys playing tags with their father. They were all laughing as they were taken on top of their father's shoulder. He sighed loudly and feeling stupid for being jealous of kids he doesn't even know.

Oh Where is he now? Yes he is sitting on a local park bench and wallowing at his misery. Why is he sitting here? Yes because he had a huge fight with the retarded Adoptive father and his adopted sister. The subject was same, about the nasty vampires.

* * *

Flashback

"NO WAY! Zero shouted loudly. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M MOVING WITH THOSE BLOODSCUEKRS!"

"We have no choice Zero", Cross shied. You drank Yuuki's blood again, your blood lust is getting worst, it is Dangerous for you to live among humans Zero."

"I WOULDN'T HAVE DRANK HER BLOOD IF SHE HADN'T COME AND OFFERED IT HERSELF. I WAS FINE UNTIL SHE FORCED ME INTO BLOOD LUST."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ZERO! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" That was his soon to be ex adoptive sister.

"HELPED ME? HELPED ME? LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, NOW THEY ARE GOING TO SEND ME WITH THOSE MONSTERS!"

"Stop being so selfish Kiryuu, be glad that Yuuki even offered blood to the lowlife E like you." Said the leader of the monster himself.

"Oh my shouldn't I be ever so grateful for the queens kindness!" Zero gave a mock bow to Yuuki who huffed.

"That is enough Zero, stop being so ungrateful, you are moving into night-dorm and that's final!" Said Cross sternly.

"Why? Now that you have Kaito as my replacement you are going trash me? Huh? Is that why you adopted me Cross? To be your daughters bodyguard? Huh?"

"How dare you Zero, you should be grateful that I even took you in. Otherwise the hunter association would have taken you down like rabid dog. You are moving tonight asap, and do not show me your face for until you redeem yourself!"

"Well then I don't have to leave here Anymore , I'm ever so grateful for your kindness Mr. Cross, See ya!"

"Who would take in a monster like you Zero? You are worth nothing, nobody likes you, even your twin brother. Be grateful that chairman is even letting you stay in this academy."That was Yuuki again.

"Well of course my Yagari Sensei will", Zero looked hopefully at his dear old master.

"Don't you dare call me Sensei again brat, you are nothing more a leach to me now, not after you drank from the girl." Yagari said angrily.

"Sensei..." Zero said sadly, he had tear in his eyes. "Not you too... You abandoned me too... Fine I will leave this place" Zero turned his head and took his already packed bags.

When he was at the entrance of the Cross academy, he saw his twin brother who had cruel smirk on his face. Zero ignored him and proceeded to exit but he was blocked by his brother. "You deserve every pain you got dear brother of mine", Ichiru said cruelly, "soon you will fall into level E and will be haunted like a dog." Ichiru laughed and watched Zero leave.

* * *

And that was how he ended up here in the park, watching children playing and being envious of their normal life,aged sixteen, with no school, no job and no one to move in with. He was so lonely. He remembered last time when his parent comforted him, he remembered his father teaching him to shoot, his mom scolding him for cutting himself with knife or both of their concerned face when he had fever. That felt so long ago. Now after his death no one bothered to care for him. He didn't know what he did to deserve this pain. He was very tired of being ignored and used. He had enough of living this pathetic life. Zero sighed and got up from the bench. It was getting dark and he had enough money to spend the night on a cheap motel. And after that, he doesn't know what would happen to him but he is sure as hell that he is not going back there.. Ever.

What he didn't notice was a man with red jacket and ice blue eyes staring at his back.

* * *

It was early morning when Zero woke up in a very uncomfortable cheap bed. At first he panicked when he didn't recognize the room, then slowly memories of yesterdays event slowly sunk into his mind.

Yah, he was officially homeless now. What ever money he had saved from his allowance will probably last for todays breakfast, but then he didn't know what he will do from there. The motel he rented will only last for today, by tomorrow if he doesn't leave or pay more for longer stay, he will be kicked out which will be very humiliating. Zero refused to do something that will hurt his pride, because it is the only thing he has now. If only his father didn't gave away his property to the HA... The very same place that took away his everything without showing him any mercy. His parents must be rolling in their graves. He probably never had imagined that his own son would be treated like this. His life is so pathetic. So the only option Zero has is to hunt for jobs. He doubt that anyone will want to take someone as young as him and with no high-school diploma. But if doesn't find anything by today, he have to sleep in a park bench. So he got up and wished himself good luck which he doubt he has any. He got up from the bed and started to get ready for his job hunt. He again, didn't notice the man with red jacket spying on him from the window.

* * *

As Zero has guessed he had rotten luck. The Sun has already started to set, and he didn't find a single sat on the same park and drank some water from the fountain. It was empty by now. He grimaced in pain when the cold stale water reached his stomach, he was so hungry because he had nothing other than the breakfast, the water didn't agree with his empty stomach. His eyes started to tear up because he doesn't know what he was going to do from now on. He was pretty sure that he has no choice other than to sell his body. But he knew that with his blood lust, he would end up killing his customer and then getting himself killed by HA . Maybe he should just lock himself somewhere secret where by hunger and thirst he will die quickly. It is his only choice, at least he will meet his parents in afterlife. Death didn't sound so bad.

Then his sense tingled, he was surrounded by level E. This nasty little fuckers are everywhere no matter where he goes too. He sighed as he pulled out his only inheritance, his beloved Bloody Rose. And started shooting and killing all of them.

He gave a victory laugh but was stopped by a deep voice.

"I knew you would be stronger kid."

Thinking that person was a another E, Zero quickly turned around shoot recklessly. To his surprise, the bullet had no effect on the person. _"So a human then?" _Zero thought to himself.

"Woah! Easy there lad. If I was one of those leach, I would have been a fry by now!" the stranger exclaimed. "Nice gun by the way, Completely useless, but gives nice badass get up."

Zero frowned and finally stared at that person face. He was shocked again at what he found. The man looked about the age of thirty, with similar white hair and even the style as himself, with pair of oddest ice blue eyes and some stubble on face. He guy was basically older version of himself. And that huge gun and sword on his shoulder wasn't helping at all. But he was wearing ridiculous amount of black and red. Who the hell wares so much red on this age?

Zero quickly recovered from his shock, and retorted back, "As you have seen, this useless gun just killed those monster, so it is not quite so useless."

The guys grin got larger and finally laughed, when sounded very warm and gentle. "Well, from what I have seen, this gun can just kill Vampires, so it is pretty useless to me."

Before Zero could reply, his world suddenly turned woozy. Thirst, hunger and finally the fight took away all of his energy and he fell onto the strange man and succumbed to darkness. All he remember was a strong arm picking him up gently, for some reason, the strangers arm felt very warm and shooting, it reminded Zero of his father.

* * *

Phew! Finally one chapter is done. Ok guys, whats up? I haven't seen you for a long time. Before you throw rotten tomato's at me let me tell you something, yah I know this story is crap, and it needs loads of work. But you see, this is my experimental story. I wanted to see how it would be seen if Dante becomes Zero's dad. And also they looks so fucking alike, with those hair and man the gun. So yes, I will write a few chapter, then if you guys like it I will continue. :D

So you might expect to see many character bashing. This is how the plot would be set up, I'm sorry, but I luv bashing on character. I promise I will not make Zero a wump. He would be badass as he originally is. But his obsession of Yuuki has to go. I'm sorry, but I find Yuuki and Cross to be fucking annoying. With Yuuki being a whore (read the manga), and Cross being a tard (man wasn't he suppose to strong?), I'm sorta neutral on Kaname, cause in the end he earned my respect . Also, I needed something to make Zero and Dante meet and make Dante all fatherly (3).

Lastly, No, I will not label this story as crossover. Because not many people will read it if I put it in crossover section. So I will put it in VK section. Also, I need a beta. Please help me out here. I'm horrible at grammar. Especially if you are Kaze fan, I will need your help. Now note that just because I need a Kaze fan beta, that doesn't mean this story will be yaoi or Kaze. I'm experimenting with this story so I don't really know where this would be heading. So there is a huge change for Zero to not have any lover or he has OC or he would be a hetero. I NEED A BETA! T^T


	2. Chapter 2

Zero woke up to someone pouring strange liquid down his throat. The taste was very disgusting, as if someone put blood and raw meat on a blender. The nasty taste of salt and copper should have made him barf, but strangely as soon as the liquid reached his stomach, it left a very refreshing effect and even getting rid of his thirst and hunger. When he slowly opened his eye, he saw the same white-haired guy, who was holding a greenish star like stuff which had a very nasty humanoid face. The top arm of the thingy was broken off and some thick greenish liquid could be seen from there, which smelt nasty. Apparently the guy was feeding him this liquid for some reason. YACK! EwWW! Eww!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Zero screamed while sitting up quickly and started gagging.

"WHAT ON EARTH YOU ARE FEEDING ME OLD MAN? THAT SHIT WAS NASTY!",adding to Zero's horror and irritation, the strange guy started laughing.

"Man I have seen many reaction of other people, but yours lad, is the funniest I tell you. However, be glad that this is only the medium size, the largest one has more fluid which you needed but sadly, didn't have it with me. Now go ahead drink all of it yourself."

"I'm not drinking this shit old man, hell I don't even know you, why the fuck I will drink stuff from strangers huh?!"

"My name kid,is Dante, Dante Sparda, and that thing is called, Vital Star, which is hard to get and very expensive in market. Therefor I will not let it go to waste because of your childishness. If you don't drink it like a good boy, I will shove it down your throat if I have to. Now drink up."

"Buuut but.." Zero protested.

"And I will not answer any of your question until you finish drinking the medicine."

"..."

"Are you going to be a good boy now?"

"..fine old man, but you have a lot of explaining to do after I'm finished." With a deep breath, Zero gulped down the nasty stuff.

* * *

After drinking the nasty stuff,Zero finally took a look at his surroundings. Apparently he was siting on a queen size bed of a fairly expensive hotel room. The stranger was sitting opposite of him (the bastard had to made sure he drank every drop of the vile stuff, he is forever traumatized thanks to him!), and Zero noticed that he was no longer wearing the jacket as it was laying lazily on the couch. He was wearing a black undershirt with lots of belts,the sleeves of the shirt were pulled halfway. Zero could guess he was very buffed just by looking at those arms and faint lines of abs from his shirt.

"So who are you? and why did you brought me here?" Zero asked while trying to forget the revolting after taste of the gut juice or medicine or whatever the fuck it was.

" I already told you kid, I'm Dante and I brought you here because duh, you fainted." The guy called Dante grinned.

"But you don't even know me! why would you even bother taking me to your room and feed me your so-called expensive medicine? why not sending me to a random hospital and be done with me? I just don't get it!".

"Because you reminded me of someone", Dante said with a neutral tone. "Beside, what a puny little punk like you can do to me? I can take down your ass anytime!", he smirked and flicked Zero's forehead.

Irritated,Zero shouted, "Oh yah? I can take down an old bag like you anytime!"

"Oh yah?" Dante said raising his eye brows, "Well trying getting me kid!"

And of course Zero did, he quickly jumped on the guy, but unfortunately he forgot that he was still weak and felt dizzy by sudden movement which resulted him to fall on top of Dante.. again, with a "omfp". Adding to more Zero's humiliation, Dante threw Zero back on to the bed like he weighted nothing more than a twig. Right now Zero would do anything to wipe out that stupid grin from that face.

"You calmed down now kid?"

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Hmm", Dante hummed while scratching his stubble filled cheek,"I think I should feed you more of Vital Star, you still fill weak", he was obviously threatening Zero.

"Fuck NO!"

"Hmm where did I put the largest one again?", Dante said completely ignoring Zero's outburst, _on purpose of course. _

"No I feel fine,...please..", Zero finally begged Dante, saying the magical word. Dante smirked at Zero for his obvious victory. "Are you going to behave now lad?"

"..."

"Well kid?"

"Fine!", Zero scoffed, not pouted of course, he scoffed. Zero never pout, NEVER!

"Very well then, you hungry? I bet you didn't get to eat all day."

"I'm not hungry", but of course Zero's body betrayed him again and made rumbling noise,which made him unwillingly blush. Dante laughed at the kids antics. "I'm ordering pizza, if that is ok with you, on my house of course!"

"Pizza is fine", Zero mumbled.

"Atta boy!"

* * *

He gorged down on the pizza hungrily,can you really blame him? he didn't eat anything other than a grilled cheese as a breakfast. Dante was nibbling on a strawberry sundae, living Zero half of the pizza to eat, and man it was a meat lover style, his all time favorite. How can Dante abandon a this tasty heaven for a cup of ice-cream?

"Dante? why are you not having any pizza's?"

"Because I'm not that hungry, I ordered it mainly for you", Dante said while finishing his ice-cream and laying down on the big couch using his arms as pillows.

This was all crazy and confusing Zero. Why this strange man was helping him like that? He took him to his hotel room, took care of him when he was unconscious, gave him a medicine which not only healed him, but took care of his blood lust too. Zero could already guess that thing cost a fortune. Now he was even treating him to dinner. Whats up with the guy? So Zero decided he had enough of Dante's hospitality and he really should leave.

"Umm thanks for everything Dante..I think I really should leave. My motel has my stuff and really need to grab those before they throws it away..."

"You don't have to leave kid, your stuff is here", Dante said surprising Zero.

"What? how...?

"Did those while your were napping,you should really thank me kid, they were about to throw your stuff,and yes I did sort of stalked you".

"...", Zero was speechless until he spoke up.

"I don't understand."

"Understand what kid?"

"You, why would you help me like that?You don't even know me,yet you stalked me, brought me to your place, fed me. Just why?

"I told you, kid you remind-"

"WHY?", Shouted Zero."Just tell me honestly what do you want from me!"

"Because I need your help with a case of mine."

"...", look if you are a part of HA, I tell you that go look for someone else for help, because I cut ties with anything related to them."

"HA what?"

"Hunter Association", Zero said mockingly. Damn he was so pissed.

"Let me tell you something kid, Never compare me with those weak hunter wannabes," said Dante smirking,"I need your help to fight real Demons."

"THE HELL!"

* * *

Hi people. Sorry for late update, but I had to think of ways about how Dante and Zero with interact. I know it sucks, and I know my grammar would be terrible as always. But please hang in there. T^T. I'm sorry, I don't think Dante would be the type of a person who could be all fatherly in one glance. This two needs steps that would bring them together. So yes it will take time for them to really care about each other.

Oh and someone asked me if Dante and Zero gonna have sex.

Um... Did you read my summery? would you sleep with your dad? eww...! Some of you yaoi fans are just... *face- palm*.

* * *

Omake:

Zero and Nero were on the roof of the Cross academy, staring at the night class dorm windows where everything could be seen.

Nero: The fuck, I can't believe you were right.

Zero: Told ya! Zero said with disgust in his voice.

Nero: Man this breaks so many family codes, aren't they related?

Zero: Grandpa actually...

Nero: EWWW!That's even more disgusting...

Zero and Nero barfed right there when Takuma came inside is grandpa while he was moaning "Goosh Goosh Goosh".


End file.
